Only One Girl For Me
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Short story. Ty's trailer gets burgled and everything inside to do with Amy and Ty has been smashed and destroyed. Who could this person be? And what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

Ty had been away with school all week and Amy had felt so lonely. However, he was coming home tonight so she decided to surprise him at the trailer. To welcome him home properly, she was going to cook a romantic meal, and light lots of candles. She knew he would love it and hoped that he had missed her as much as she had missed him! It had been the longest they had spent apart since the terrible break up they had almost two years ago. Amy was just happy to have her man back with her, where he belonged.

She had ridden Spartan over and tied him up where the shed was. She walked over to the trailer where she saw some footprints in the mud around the porch. Someone had been here, she walked over to the door and went to unlock it, but found that it was already unlocked, she took a deep breath and walked inside, the place was trashed. She put her hand over her mouth in shock, she could not believe what she had just walked into. Ty's camera, the one with all of their memories had been smashed to pieces. Who would do this?

She grabbed her mobile and called Caleb, "Caleb, get over to Ty's now. Someone has broken in and I'm really scared!"

"Oh Amy hang on; I'm at Heartland now, so I will get Jack to come too. Call the police, and lock the door. We will be there in 10 minutes max!"

"Okay, just be quick!" She exclaimed.

About 10 minutes later, Amy heard the familiar rumble of Jack's truck's engine and peered out the window to see them both there, walking towards the trailer, she let them in and they looked around, "Oh my god, who would do this!?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, but basically, anything that has anything to do with me and Ty is broken, or defaced… Like look here, someone has took something sharp and scratched out our faces! What kind of sicko does this?!" Amy cried, she was visibly shaken by the ordeal. Jack gave her a hug and looked around.

"What are them scissors doing on the bed?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they have shredded every piece of clothing I have here…" Amy mumbled, realizing, Jack doesn't know about all the nights she had secretly spent here when he is out of town, or just staying over at Lisa's. Jack's eyes widened at the comment, but decided to drop it, it wouldn't have done anyone any good to bring up the idea that his granddaughter and her boyfriend had been spending _alone_ time in the trailer.

"Oh the police said they would be here within the next hour, apparently there was something happening in town today and they are all out there sorting out what went on!" Amy said.

"Oh right…" Jack said, looking around the trailer. Amy went and sat down on the recliner, while Caleb made her a brew. Caleb was rummaging around the cupboards to try and find a cup when all of a sudden, a small jewellery box fell out. He picked it up and opened it without thinking and saw a small ring with a diamond in the centre. He gasped when he realised what it was. Amy was too busy trying to get a hold of Ty to realise what had happened.

Hearing Caleb's gasp, Jack turned around to see what all the fuss was about, and then he saw it. He too looked wide eyed at the piece of jewellery, but didn't say anything. He walked over to Caleb and whispered, "Put it back, we don't want Amy seeing it."

"Oh my god, he is going to propose! That lad is so sweet! Although, I am not surprised one bit. It has been obvious from the start that he was obsessed with her." Caleb said quietly, looking happy.

Just as he put the box back where it came from, he saw blue flashing lights outside the trailer window and went to go and let the police inside.

The police officer stepped in and introduced himself, "Hi, I am PC Smith, can someone tell me exactly what has happened here?"

Jack shook his hand and introduced himself, "I am Jack, this is Caleb and this is my granddaughter Amy. Her boyfriend, Ty Borden, lives here and as he is out of town, she was meeting him here for when she got back. She found that the door was unlocked. When she came inside, it was completely trashed. His camera has been smashed to pieces, all of her clothes have been torn up and pictures of the two of them have had their faces scratched out." He explained.

PC Smith wrote down everything he said and took a look around, "Have you moved anything in here at all? Just so I can get my forensic team in here to have a look around, obviously we can disregard all of your finger prints, but I need to know." He asked.

"Erm, no I haven't moved anything, as soon as I seen all of this, I called Caleb. I just sat down on here and haven't moved. Caleb made a brew though, but that is literally it." Amy replied.

"Alright, ok. When is Mr Borden expected home?" the officer asked.

"I think any time soon, actually, that is his truck I can hear pulling in now," Caleb said.

Ty pulled into the drive of the trailer and was shocked to see that Jack's truck was there, Spartan was there and a police car. He immediately started to panic, not having a clue what had happened. Just as he put the truck into park, he saw everyone walk outside. He jumped out the truck and was greeted by a sobbing Amy running into his arms. "What has happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry to break it to you Ty, but you have been burgled." Jack said solemnly

"Oh my god, what? Are you ok babe?" Ty asked Amy who had finally stopped crying.

"Y-yeah… Just shook up." Amy replied.

"Hi Mr. Borden, I'm PC Smith, I won't be able to get a forensic team down here until tomorrow afternoon, do you have somewhere to stay for tonight?" The officer asked.

"Erm yeah, Jack can I bunk in the loft?" Ty asked.

"Of course you can, I would have suggested it anyway," Jack replied.

The officer took some photos and put a police cordon around the premises. They thanked him and he left. Amy went to go and get on Spartan, but Caleb stopped her, "You go with Ty, I will get this one back."

"Thank you Caleb," Amy said, Ty put his arm around her and they walked over to his truck. Everyone set back off to the ranch.

Meanwhile, in the woodlands, a dark, hooded figure was stood watching, "I'm coming for you Ty…."

 **AN: Just a short story i wrote. Got inspired by a scenario Sunday, when i submitted my first chapter, loads of people were asking whether i was going to carry on with it! So, me being me was like ah go on then and have written like the first half of this story over the day... Hope you all enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Ty were sat in the living room, they were filling Lou and Peter in on everything that had happened.

"Oh my god Amy, are you ok? That must have been terrifying! Who do you think could have done it?" Lou asked.

"I have no idea, whoever it was, was obviously sick in the head. We will get them though; the forensic team are going in tomorrow." Ty explained.

"You won't be going back to that trailer until whoever this is has been caught, you can bunk in the loft until then," Jack stated.

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate it. I am going to go and get settled up there, I'm pretty tired after that drive!" Ty yawned.

"I will come over and help you, I need to check on Spartan anyway." Amy offered. Jack eyed the pair wearily but didn't say anything. Lou grabbed him a load of blankets and handed them to him. He said good night to everyone and walked over to the barn with Amy.

Jack waited until they had both left, "Lou, did you know that Amy has been staying at the trailer sometimes? She has clothes over there and everything! I didn't. Bring it up because she was really upset when it clicked. Please tell me you didn't know!" Jack exclaimed.

Lou sighed, "grandpa. Seriously? That's what's bothering you? It's not like they're kids, they are both adults…"

"So you did know? And you let it?" He asked, feeling slightly angered.

"Grandpa. Listen. Like of course I knew, but let's be honest. It's not really a big deal is it?" Lou said, "I mean, it's not the 1950's…" she reasoned.

"I guess… It's just hard. I mean she's so young! I know I shouldn't be bothered… I know she and Ty are both sensible adults. It's just hard letting go…" Jack sighed.

"Just promise me one thing grandpa, you won't bring it up to them, like seriously. Save them the embarrassment of this conversation." Lou laughed.

"Yeah Jack, I doubt they would appreciate it," Peter laughed.

"I guess you're right, I will just leave it. Right I am going to go and see if Ty is ok, I need a chat with him," Jack explained, Lou gave him a look, "oh not about that, I just want to se if he is ok, you know he doesn't talk about his feelings to people… Look at how he was when his dad died."

Lou nodded and Jack left.

He walked over to the barn and he couldn't find Amy and Ty downstairs, so knew they would probably be upstairs. He walked upstairs to see them both fast asleep, they had fallen asleep half sat up, in each others arms. Jack smiled, he didn't have the heart to wake them up, they looked so peaceful. He unfolded a blanket and put it over them. He turned out the light and went down stairs. He switched the lights off in the barn and shut the door.

The sun shone through the crack in the loft doors and Ty stirred, he rolled over and lay on his side. He was watching Amy sleep, smiling to himself. He was so happy that Jack hadn't come up and scolded them for everything. Amy stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see Ty's emerald green eyes staring at her, "You're watching me sleep again," She murmured, moving closer to him.

"I know, its just habit! You are so beautiful. I love you so much," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He pulled her into his arms and they lay there silently, just listening to each others breathing. All of a sudden Amy bolted up, "Oh my god. I stayed here all night! Grandpa is going to have a fit! I am pretty sure there is a chance he knows…" Amy said quickly.

"Knows what?" Ty asked, still not registering what she was on about.

"That I spend nights at the trailer… he was asking about what I had found when I entered the trailer, and I said that all of the clothes I have here were ripped to shreds… then he stopped what he was doing, looked into space for a while, and then just carried on talking, like nothing had happened… I think we should go over to the house, it is… oh crap, its 10am!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh god, come on, lets go!" Ty cried, jumping out of bed. He threw Amy a spare hoodie seeing as it was rather chilly. They walked down stairs quickly and walked over to the house hand in hand.

Upon entering the ranch, they took their shoes off and walked through to the living room to see Lou, Peter, Jack and Mallory sat round the table, eating pancakes.

"Look who decided to join us!" Jack laughed, "There is tea in the teapot, and some pancakes in the oven."

"Thanks Jack. You sit down Amy, ill get them." Ty said smiling, she smiled and sat down.

"Oh my god Amy. Lou filled me in on everything! Are you ok?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, a little shaken up… but nothing major. It is just weird that someone would do that… I mean, anything in that trailer that had anything to do with me was destroyed… I just really want to know who it was, and just get this over and done with. Then I will be able to rest easier." She said truthfully.

"Yeah, Jack told me about the pictures and the faces being scratched out… well he didn't tell me, I overheard him telling lisa on the phone… Who could have done this?" Mallory exclaimed.

Just as she was talking, Ty came back through with the tea's and pancakes. He placed them on the table and sat down next to Amy.

"Thank you," She smiled. Ty smiled back and they all ate their breakfast in peace, well, as peaceful as you could get with Mallory's 1000 questions a minute.

After breakfast, Lou and Peter decided to take Katie out to a play area and Amy and Mallory were looking after the horses. Ty was sat in the study doing some schoolwork when he got a phone call, "Hello?" He said. All there was on the other end of the phone was heavy breathing, "Hello? This is not funny. Who are you? What do you want?" Ty stressed. All of a sudden there was a crash in the background and the phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty was creeped out by the phone call and went out of the office to go and find Amy, but she and Mallory weren't there, then he remembered he had heard them talk about going for a ride up the creek to exercise Copper and Spartan. Ty sighed and went back into the office to start some of his work. He had managed to write 1500 words on his 2500-word essay on treatments for arthritic horses. He had written all he could on the veterinary side of treatments, and had started writing about the alternative treatments they use at Heartland, however, he really did need Amy's help on some of the explanations on the alternative therapies used. He sighed and looked at his clock, it was 1pm, the police should be at his trailer, hopefully figuring out what had gone on in that place while he was gone. He decided to walk over to the house and do a wash load considering he had been in the same clothes since leaving the place he had been with school. He grabbed his bag out of the truck and went into the utility room and sorted out all of his washing. He decided to go and get a drink and as he was pouring some black current, Jack walked in, "Would it be possible to have a word with you?" he asked.

Ty's eyes widened, he was now fearful that Jack was going to say something about last night, "Before you say anything Jack, nothing happened last night…" he started.

Jack interrupted him, "No, I am not going to talk to you about that, well. I know you were asleep, I walked up last night to see you both flat out and decided not to wake you as you looked exhausted. I want to let you know is that I trust you." He started, "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"Oh… it wasn't?" Ty asked, feeling rather confused.

"When Caleb was making Amy a brew last night in the trailer, he opened your top cabinet… and a small jewellery box fell out onto the side… do you want to tell me about that?"

"Oh… you found it… Oh my god, did Amy see it?" Ty stressed.

"No, she didn't see it, she was trying to get a hold of you. How long have you had the ring?" Jack asked.

"Erm… well it was like 3 weeks after my bike accident, I was really struggling and Amy was always there to support me, whatever. I just knew after that day that I wanted to marry her. Before you say anything, I was going to get both yours and Tim's permission first, but I just haven't really had the guts to, as I thought you wouldn't approve," Ty sighed and looked down.

"Oh Ty, I am so happy for you! Like I have known, probably since before you two did that you have something special. You two have caused me to go 10x as grey as I was when you first got here with all this 'will they, won't they'! Honestly, I couldn't be any happier for you both! When we had that accident, I knew that you loved her. You wouldn't stop going on about her! You Ty Borden, most definitely have my permission to marry my granddaughter!" Jack exclaimed, while standing up and giving him a hug.

Ty's face broke out into a huge grin, "Oh my god Jack, thank you! I am not sure when I am going to do it, so could you please keep it on the DL?"

Jack laughed, "Of course… by the way, it may be better to tell Tim, when you do ask him, that you haven't spoke to me about it first? You know what he can be like."

"Ok thank you Jack." Ty laughed, knowing full well that Tim would most likely blow everything out of proportion if he found out that Jack knew before him.

Ty and Jack sat at the kitchen table, for a while longer talking about the previous night, "So do you have any idea who it could be?" Jack asked.

"I really don't you know, like I have some feelings… but you know me, probably thinking of the worst case scenario's as usual…" Ty sighed.

"Go on, you can tell me, and I promise not to disclose what you say to anyone else, there is no need for it to worry others. I do think that you will feel better having it out there. Are the police at your place yet?" Jack asked.

"I haven't had them call me yet, so I am not 100% sure. I really don't want it to be this person, I am scared that they could do something stupid. I think it could be… Blaire…" Ty sighed.

"What? As in Blaire, the girl that broke you two up Blaire?" Jack asked feeling shocked, Ty nodded. Jack took a while to think about what he was going to say next, "Well, if you think it is her, I think you should call the police and tell them. They will have means and ways of tracking her down."

"I know, I just don't want Amy to think that I have anything to do with her, you know after everything that she did to us? Like I almost cut out on school because of it all… I don't want it to be her, but she is the only true logical explanation… like who else would hate me and Amy so much that they trash my place? I will talk to the police when they come round, well I hope they come round tonight anyway," Ty said. He hadn't shown it but he was really scared, he sighed, "Right, I am going to get back to the office. I have a paper due next week and I need to get it all done. Plus Amy should be back soon, and I need her help with the alternative medicine theories."

"Alright, I will see you both later for dinner. It will be on the table at 5," Jack said.

"Alright, thank you. See you later," Ty said as he got up and walked down to the barn.

Ty saw Amy with her back to Spartan's stable door, he smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was not ready for the great big thump in the face and the high pitched scream. "Ow!" He groaned.

"Oh my god Ty, I am so sorry! I didn't know who it was and I just freaked." Amy said, lowering her head, so Ty couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "I am so sorry Amy, I should have thought. I am going to speak to the police tonight, I have a feeling who it could be. I wasn't going to tell you, but your reaction just then wasn't normal. We will find whoever has done this. I promise you." He said softly.

"I am so scared Ty," Amy cried. Ty just stood and held her in his arms until she was ready to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty had taken Amy back up to the house around 20 minutes after her break down. She filled Jack in everything and he too agreed that Ty needed to disclose the Blaire information to the police. He had received a phone call from the police at around 3pm saying that the forensic team had made it down there and taken all of their evidence. Ty had told them he could have some information on a suspect, so PC Smith said he would be over as soon as they had finished up in the trailer. Lou and Peter were in the kitchen, cooking up the dinner while Ty and Amy sat in the lounge with Katie, who was sat on Ty's knee, giggling her head off at all the goofy faces he was pulling. There was a knock at the door which Jack answered, "Oh come in officer, Ty is just through here,"

"Thank you," PC smith said sitting down at the dining room table. Ty, Amy, Jack and Lou all sat round the table to talk to the officer. Peter was in the kitchen finishing off dinner.

"So, who do you think this person could be?" PC Smith asked.

"Blaire Conner. She was a friend I went travelling back with a few years ago. She basically thought that she loved me and well, it all kicked off and she made up that we had hooked up to her boyfriend, and well like she basically just ruined my life… She used to text me and email me saying she missed me and loved me, but I just ignored them. I haven't seen her since that day her and her boyfriend came to the ranch. It just seems like a coincidence not to be her, like he pictures of me and Amy destroyed, all of Amy's things cut up, it just seems like she is trying to mess us up again. Now I know this sounds pathetic, but she was a proper psycho, ask any of these and they will tell you," Ty explained, to which everyone nodded.

"Right, I will see what I can find out. I would advise you stay here until whoever has done this has been caught. I will keep you informed on everything that has happened. One thing though, just be very careful and call us if you have any suspicions anything is going on." PC Smith said as he got up to leave.

"Thank you Officer, I will show you out." Jack said, getting up and taking him to the door.

"I will leave you two to talk, I need to go and help Peter in the kitchen. Are you two ok just keeping an eye on Katie? She is in her play pen?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, that is fine Lou. You go and sort dinner," Amy laughed as Lou walked out the lounge and into the kitchen. Amy and Ty walked over to the sofa and sat down. Amy sighed, "Do you really think it is Blaire?"

"I wish I didn't think so, but yeah, I really do. Like it is all psychotic behaviour, and from what we learnt from her, she is the definition of psychotic. You saw her behaviour those times she came to Heartland. Borderline Psychopath!" Ty joked, trying to ease the situation, to his relief Amy laughed at him and grabbed his hand with both of hers and squeezed it gently.

"I really do love you, you know that?" Amy said after about 5 minutes of silence, observing Katie playing in her playpen with her toy 'Pogie'.

Ty turned to her and smiled, "Well that's good, because I love you too," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. They sat talking for another 10 minutes and then Lou announced that dinner was ready. Tim had made a guest appearance, but Lou had (as always) anticipated this so made sure to set him a place.

"Hey Ty, I bet that wreck of a trailer doesn't look any different to how it usually looks, to be honest, it probably looks better!" Tim laughed.

"Tim. Don't. Just leave it!" Jack said sharply, he didn't want Tim stirring things up between everyone, and also he didn't want him to stress Ty out, because the way Ty had been feeling lately, god knows what he could say to Tim if he wound him up the wrong way. Tim looked up and saw that no one was listening to him, and the stern look in Jack's face, he decided to let it drop. He instead started going on about some new venture he had thought about. No one listened to him, but instead just nodded at everything he said, and because Tim was too busy talking, he didn't even notice. After dinner, Tim went home to sort out his business plans, something that once again, no one even cared about.

At around 10pm, Ty got up and said, "Right, I'm going out to the loft. See you all tomorrow." He gave Amy a kiss and went to walk out. Amy's face dropped, she hadn't admitted it to anyone, but she felt scared to sleep alone. Obviously, she didn't want to say anything so just dropped it and said good night to everyone and went into her room. She got into bed and fell into a restless sleep, all she could picture was walking into the trailer and seeing everything smashed up, but there was a dark figure in the corner. Blaire. All of a sudden, Blaire came at her with a pair of scissors.

"Amy, Amy!" Lou exclaimed, "Wake up, you were having a bad nightmare!"

Amy bolted upright and struggled to catch her breath, she was crying uncontrollably and Lou was doing her best to console her. She yelled for peter to come through. Peter came running and when he saw what was happening, he didn't even need Lou to tell him what to do, he threw on a pair of boots and walked over to the barn. He walked upstairs to see Ty sat at the edge of the bed, looking as if he hadn't slept a wink, "What are you doing here?" Ty asked as Peter walked in the door.

"Well, Amy has had a really bad nightmare, I think… Lou cant get her to calm down, so you need to come with me…" Peter said, Ty didn't even need to think, he threw on a pair of shoes and ran over to the house. He kicked off his shoes and rushed through to Amy's room. "Ty I think you should take over here. Just stay here tonight, well, this morning… Don't go back to the loft. Just stay here with her," Lou said.

Ty didn't need telling twice, he took off his hoodie and crawled into the other side of Amy's bed. He wrapped her arms around her and she cried into his chest. "Shhh, its ok. I'm here now. I promise im not going anywhere." He cooed. Lou mouthed to him asking if he was ok and he told her to go back to sleep. Lou quietly walked out and went back into her and Peter's room.

"You know he was just sat on his bed; he hasn't slept a wink. Poor lad, this must be terrible. Will Amy be ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah she will be now Ty is there to look out for her. I just hope Grandpa doesn't lose it tomorrow when he finds out… So you were saying Ty was just sat on his bed? That's terrible… I bet both of them were scared to be alone tonight though… I just hope they manage to catch this nutjob and throw away the key." Lou sighed, "Right, come on. Let's get some sleep, we are up in…. oh about 3 hours," She laughed. She leant over and kissed Peter and they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Amy's room, her and Ty were just lying in each other's arms, "Ty, I am sorry Peter woke you up. I didn't even know he had gone to get you." Amy sighed.

"It's ok, I wasn't asleep anyway. I was too busy worrying about you," Ty laughed, "I think we will both be able to sleep now though."

"Do you think Grandpa will be mad? I don't think I can be bothered with him stressing at us," Amy sighed.

"Oh he had a word with me about that today, but he didn't say nothing bad, but he kind of just told me that he trusts us. Besides I am sure Lou will tell him what has happened tonight. Come on babe, we should really get some sleep. There is no need to worry. I am here now." Ty said softly. He leant in and gave her a lasting kiss. They both finally, drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was shocked, "The sooner the police catch that psycho the better!"

"I know, I have not seen Amy like that since mom died, and Ty, well he just wasn't asleep. They are both ok now though, so before you say anything, I said he didn't have to go back to the loft, it was like 4am and Amy only calmed down once he was there." Lou told him.

"Yeah that's fine, I have learnt to trust the pair of them, I know they are responsible. I had a talk with Ty yesterday about everything and I said that I trust them. Then he opened up to me about the whole Blaire situation. Like I say, the sooner the police catch that psycho the better!" Jack exclaimed, "Right, I have to go and meet your father. Something about a herd of cattle… I don't know… anyway, I will see you tonight."

"Okay, goodbye Grandpa." Lou said as he left the house.

At around 11am, Ty woke up to see Amy lying there, watching him, "Now who's watching who sleep," He grumbled.

"Well, you just look so peaceful, and I didn't want to get up and disturb you," Amy said softly.

Ty rolled onto his side so he could face Amy, he knew there was something up, he could sense it. But he knew not to bring it up just yet so he came up with an idea, "Hey, what about a trail ride and a picnic? You know just some me and you time?" He suggested.

Amy smiled, "You always know how to cheer a girl up don't you?"

"So I've been told," he teased and leant in for a kiss.

They got up not long after and Ty went and got some clothes from the laundry for him to change into. Once they were both ready they went through to the living room and spoke to Lou, who offered to make them a picnic lunch while they went out and looked after the horses. They made their way over to the stable where they saw mallory mucking out the last stall, "Oh there you two are, you do realise I have mucked out all the horses by myself and done all the feeds and watering around the fields?" She winged .

Ty rolled his eyes, "Oh wow Mallory, one days hard work isn't going to kill you is it? Just stop your whining." He said.

She scowled at him and started rambling about how she was taken for granted.

"Mallory, shut up. We just need Spartan and Harley's tack and then we will be out of your hair," Amy exclaimed.

"Oh you're going for a trail ride? Can I come? I don't have anymore chores to do," she asked.

"No we are going alone for a lunch." Ty said irritably

"I need lunch! I have been working for 3 hours straight while you two lazy sods have been sleeping in!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up. I think Lou is making lunch for everyone else anyway, go and see Katie or something!" Amy snapped.

"Ok, chill your beans! I was only saying. Well I know where I'm not wanted. I'm going in the house." She said shortly and walked off.

Ty and Amy laughed and quickly tacked up the horses. They went back inside and got their coats and the lunch Lou had packed them. They said their goodbyes to everyone and went off on their ride. They had decided to go down to the old jumping course, a place with so many memories for them. Once they got there, they let the horses graze on the grass while they ate their lunch. Amy was really reserved and not really opening up. There was something on her mind, and Ty knew it. He decided not to bring it up straight away, to see if she opened up to him off of her own accord. They chatted about absolutely everything – bar the nightmare, or what actually happened the previous night. Amy was lying with her head on his chest and was tracing the writing on his shirt with her fingers. She was happy and content just being in his arms, she knew they should really be talking about what happened last night, but she was too scared.

"Do you recon we were a bit harsh on Mallory?" She asked.

"I was thinking the same thing… We were a bit harsh the way she spoke but I doubt she knew about what happened last night, if she did she wouldn't have been like with us… I hope…" Ty laughed.

"I bet she will be whining to Lou all day, so I am sure she will let her know, you know what she's like though, motor mouth mallory – the mouth that has no filter!" Amy joked.

"Now that is very true," Amy laughed. She let out a deep breath, "So… Last night… Do you want me to talk about it?"

"Amy, I know it is on your mind. You are quieter than usual and you are just not yourself. I want you to know, you can tell me anything. No matter what it is, or whether it is me, just tell me, I'm much happier knowing than wondering," Ty explained, he kissed her on the head and sat them both up, so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Well, I struggled getting to sleep, but then when I did, I just kept waking up, for no reason. Anyway, I had finally managed to go to sleep and then I was back there, in the trailer… Although, this time I wasn't alone." Amy said shyly.

"It's ok, just take your time." Ty said softly.

"W-well I walked in and everything was the same as when I did… but Blaire was standing there, with scissors… I know it wasn't like real or anything but it really, really scared me." Amy cried.

Ty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his knees, "Oh Amy, I never wanted to tell you about Blaire, but after you freaked out on me in that stall, I knew it had to be done. Now the police have her name, I am sure they can go and interview her to see if it was her, and if it was then deal with her appropriately."

"I know… I guess I was just scared that you would leave me… I know, I know I sound stupid and like a pathetic girl, but Blaire has already broken us up once, now I know chase had something to do with it, I am not denying that. But Blaire was like the beginning of an end for us and it has just scared me. I am sorry. I know you love me, I am just scared about not being good enough for you," She sighed.

"Amy. Look at me," Ty ordered, "You are the **only girl for me**. You. Not Blaire, not the girls I was with in high school. You. Just you. No one else but you. I love you with all my heart. Just please don't ever think like this."

Amy looked at him and smiled, "I love you too. Come here," She said and kissed him passionately. When they finally came up for air, Ty checked the time, "Come on, we best be getting back… We have to make an apology to a certain Motor Mouth!" he laughed, kissing Amy on the head.

"You're right, come on," She replied. They packed up their things and rode back to Heartland.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy and Ty were laughing and joking, they had just got back to Heartland and untacked the horses. They put them in their stables and walked up to the house, hand in hand. They were laughing and teasing each other endlessly trying to tickle one another. When they got in the house, everyone was in the kitchen, with PC Smith sat down. Everyone looked rather shocked and surprised. Ty and Amy immediately recognised the mood of the house and Ty asked, "What's going on?"

"You may want to sit down before we talk anymore," Jack said, offering both Ty and Amy a seat.

"Right, this is scaring me now, what is going on?" Ty asked.

"Well, we have some news on who has done this. It wasn't Blaire Conner." PC Smith said.

"How do you know? I bet she has just lied her arse off to you. She is very manipulative that way…" Ty started but was interrupted by Jack who put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Let the officer speak,"

"As I was saying, it was not Blaire who did this. Now when was the last time you spoke to her?" PC Smith asked.

"Well, I think the last day I spoke to her was the day I left Heartland because Amy and I broke up… she kept ringing me after then. But then it stopped around the time me and Amy got back together, around 7/8 months ago. Why are you asking me this?" Ty asked, feeling frustrated at the fact half of his past had come up within the past 2 minutes.

"Well I am sorry to have to tell you this but, Blaire Conner committed suicide about 7 months ago. Her mother told me that she was a manic depressive and had other psychological problems. Apparently, she was convinced that Ty loved her and that Amy had ruined their chances. Her boyfriend Grant finished their relationship around the same time and apparently it all became too much for her." The officer said quietly.

Ty and Amy didn't know what to do or say, they were both so shocked. They had been convinced that it was her, now that it was confirmed that it wasn't her, who was it?

"So, Ty, is there anything else that has happened? Anything strange happened since the incident occurred?" Jack asked.

"Well… I got a strange phonecall the other day, but I was so convinced it was Blaire, I didn't think anything of it. The person was just breathing down the phone, and then hung up after there was a huge crash," Ty explained, "So she's dead? Actually… dead?"

"Yeah, she died. I know this is hard to hear, but we have managed to find some fingerprints of the person who did do it, so we are analysing them at the lab as we speak. Also, I am going to need your phone so we can try and trace that number. I know this is not the news you would have hoped for… But I would suggest not going back to the trailer until we have caught who did this." PC Smith suggested.

"Don't worry officer, Ty won't be going anywhere." Jack said, "He will be staying here until whoever has done this is caught."

"Good. That is what I would suggest, so Mr. Borden, can I take your phone?" The officer asked.

"Yeah of course," Ty said passing it over to him, "Anything to help find whoever has done this…"

"Thank you. I will be in touch when we have any more news, and also please contact me if anything happens. Also keep thinking of other possibilities of suspects," The officer said getting up.

"Thank you officer, please keep us informed." Jack said showing him out the door.

Once the police man had gone, everyone was just sat in the kitchen, shocked at the news they had just received.

"Poor girl… She must have been desperate. I know she was a terrible person, but you wouldn't wish this on everyone," Lou said solemly.

"I know what you mean Lou, this is terrible. Ty, do you have any idea who could be doing this to you? Anyone at all?" Jack asked.

"I was so convinced that it was her… there is no one else it could be in my mind. Like seriously, the only past girlfriends I have had is like Kit, Kerry-Ann and a few people back in high school, when I actually went that is. But Kit, we are all fine now, Kerry-Ann, she was a freak and we weren't actually together together… So I doubt it is those two… I was 100% convinced that it was Blaire, even though I was never with her, she just seemed like the only person in my life that would do something like that! This is actually killing me not knowing…" Ty stressed. He ran his hands through his hair and put his head in his hands. Amy rubbed his back up and down to show that he was there for him. She didn't know what to say because, well she didn't know how she felt about what had just happened., "Hey, it's alright. We will find out who did this. Just let the police handle it now." She said softly.

"I know, its just so hard. Like I was so convinced that it was her! This has just thrown everything off balance now." He stressed again.

"Oh my god. I cant believe she killed herself! Like I never thought she was that bad! She was a proper freak though. Amy, she never stood a chance with you around, everyone could see Ty only had eyes for you!" Mallory said as she walked through to the kitchen, carrying Katie.

"Thanks Mallory, but its not a good thing that she did what she did. She was very ill! We would like to apologise for this morning though, we were just stressed…" Amy started but Mallory put her hands up and waved at her to stop, "No, no. don't worry about it. Lou told me what happened last night so I understand why you two were a bit… well short with me this morning." Mallory said, she gave Amy and Ty a hug and went back through with Katie.

"Wow, she really has matured in the past 5 years, could you imagine if any of this had happened back then? She would have freaked out and said we were the most horrible people in the universe," Ty laughed. He wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tightly, "You are the only girl for me, I love you," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of days since the policeman had taken Ty's phone and told them about Blaire's suicide. Ty and Amy had been strong as ever, Jack had actually let Ty sleep in Amy's room seeing as both of them couldn't sleep without the other one there. Even though they were together at night, they still both struggled to sleep, just knowing that someone out there who had a grudge against Amy, as well as Ty. Jack had been worried for the pair of them too, always making sure that they were ok, asking where they were going and what they were doing 24x7. They had spent a lot of time together and Amy even helped Ty finish his essay about the methods used to treat arthritis, in one way, it helped her think of other things and focus on rather than what was happening. They were all sat in the living room waiting patiently, PC smith had called earlier and said that they had some news on the phonecall Ty had received but wouldn't disclose what over the phone.

A knock was heard at the door and Jack went and opened it. He let PC Smith through to the lounge. They all sat down hoping that he had brought some good news for them. The policeman sat down and cleared his throat, "Not long after I got this phone back to the labs, did an unknown number phone, our engineers managed to trace the location of the call, which consisted of just breathing down the phone. Once we had the location, we had a confirmation on the address, does the name Samantha Sinclaire mean anything to you at all?"

Ty's eyes immediately widened and everyone saw the look of shock creep in on his face, "Oh my god… Sammy! It was her? I can't believe it."

"Who is Sammy?" Amy asked, thinking that there was something else he hadn't told her, someone else in fact.

"She- she… well… it is a long story. She is kind of like my cousin, but isnt. My mom and dad had these friends who were like my aunt and uncle and they had a little girl called Samantha. Only I was aloud to call her Sammy. We were the best of friends, when things got tough at home, I always went to see her. Even after my dad left, we were still the best of friends because her parents were really supportive of my mom and helped her through the bad times. Anyway, I saw her the night that I got put into jail before what I did to Wade. She told me that she loved me and would wait for me when I got out, which I didn't think anything of. Then she came and seen me when I was in that group home, we carried on like normal. The week after, was when Marion came to visit the home and talk to Clint about me working here. I thought to myself, if I can just get this year at the crappy horse ranch done, then I can go off and be my own man and do my own thing. Little did I know that 6 years later, I would still be here. Anyway, I met up with Sammy the day before I was due to come here and I told her that I was moving away and I would be back once I was 18 as that was when my probation period was up." Ty said.

"Right… so what does that have to do with what she has done?" Jack asked, not really enjoying the little reminission Ty was having when everyone just wanted to know who she was and why she has done what she has done.

"As I was saying, once I was 18, I said I would go back and like carry on as normal. As you all well know, that didn't happen. I had fallen in love with this one, and then broke her heart to go and find my dad… Anyway, to cut a very long story short because I can see you are all getting proper impatient with me, I never contacted her again. Until, she came knocking on my door at the trailer one day a last month, my mom had given her my address as they had run into each other in town. We had an amazing catch up, she told me she was in school back in Vancouver, studying to become a psychologist and I told her all about Amy, vet school and my life after probation. We chatted for hours and hours, then we said goodbye and that was that, I didn't hear from her again. I didn't think anything of it, we spent hours just chatting about life." Ty explained.

"Well, when we took this Samantha down to the station, we took fingerprints and ran them against the ones that we found when searching your trailer, and I am sorry to say this, but all of her prints were everywhere, on the scissors that had shredded clothing, on the smashed up camera, even on the pictures with the faces scratched out. When we questioned her about it, she denied doing it and denied even knowing you. We believe she has done it, well we know she has done it. But she won't admit to it. She has been arrested for breaking and entering your trailer and trashing the place. She will be sentenced next month. If you want Mr Borden, you can come down to the station and see her. To see if you can get her to admit to what she has done?"PC Smith asked.

Ty thought to himself for a minute, and looked at Amy who looked so confused, she nodded to him and said, "Do it, if you want to. I wont stop you. I just hope she is truthful with you. It seems like you and this girl have been through a lot together. I'll support any decision you make."

Ty smiled, "Thanks. You know what? I think I will go and see her. I really want to know why she has done what she did. I just can't believe it. I really can't…" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Alright then, you can follow me down to the station now if you like?" The officer asked, "You can bring someone with you if you want,"

"Amy, will you come with me?" Ty asked.

"Of course. Anything for you." She replied smiling at him. They all spoke for another 10 minutes about everything and Ty and Amy got into Ty's old classic truck and followed PC Smith down to the station.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty and Amy had decided that he should go and see Sammy alone, just because they did not know what kind of state she would be in, and whether she would even admit to doing what she blatently did. Ty was sat in an interrogation room, it brought back terrible memories of when he had been in a room, just like this, when he had attacked his step father when he was a teen. He shook those thoughts and memories out of his head. Next minute, the door opened and a short brunette walked in wearing a pair of handcuffs. She sat down opposite Ty and smiled, "I am so glad you came to see me!"

"Cut the crap Sammy, I know what you did. All I want to know is why? Why would you do this to me?" Ty exclaimed.

"Why? Why did do this to you? Oh yeah, you broke my heart Ty. After you left for this Heartland place, EVERYTHING changed, my mom and dad broke up and I couldn't find you, I needed to talk to you about everything. I needed my best friend. I fell in love with you and you just left. You promised me that you would come back after probation, you even told me you loved me!" She cried.

"Yeah, I love you too, as a FRIEND! Nothing more! We had been friends ever since we were kids… I still don't see why you did this. I didn't go back to anything to do with my past life after probation, my mom only came to see me like 4 years after I moved here! I wanted nothing to remind me of past times. You never made an effort to come and find me? Apart from last month when my mom gave you my address. We were so happy! I loved catching up with you, what happened? You just left and never called or spoke again?" Ty asked, feeling frustrated.

"I found the ring Ty. I found the ring you were going to give to that bitch. The bitch that stole you away from me! She is the only reason you aren't with me… I hate her! She ruined my chances of ever being happy!" Sam screamed.

"Hey! No need for that! Seriously, Amy is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and don't you ever call her a bitch again. And that ring, well yes. I am going to ask her to marry me, that is because she is the one I have always loved! She has helped me get through everything that happened to me in life! Sammy, I never loved you as anything more than a friend. I would have thought you would have moved on, met someone. Like seriously you were dead smart, you're studying psychology, well you were. You have literally messed up your life right now. I can not believe you would do this to me. I know we lost touch, but you were the only good memory I have of my childhood and growing up. You have ruined that for me…" Ty sighed.

"That bitch took you from me. If you hadn't met her, you would be with me now. We would probably be married! I can't believe you let her steal you away from me! She deserves what she gets. I am so glad I did it, I hope I freaked her out. Scratching out her face on all those pictures was so satisfying! I hope I have ruined things for you. I bet she thinks you have a little girl on the side. I bet you two will be over. If you two are about to break up because of this, then I have succeeded. I have succeeded, even if it does mean going to jail!" She laughed.

"Actually, you have actually pushed us together. I was going to wait a while before asking her to marry me, but because of all of this, we have been spending so much time together. There is no need to wait, I know she will say yes. We love each other so much. So Sammy, thank you. You have made a tough decision 100 times easier. I am going to ask her to marry me as soon as I can. You know what, I was going to drop the charges because, well I thought you would at least be sympathetic and sorry for what you've done. You have changed Sammy and you deserve whatever the jury throws at you next week. It was nice knowing you. Bye." Ty said as he got up and walked out casually.

Sammy immediately began to cry, screaming for him to come back and telling him that she was sorry. Ty walked into the waiting room where Amy was sat and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here. We deserve some time together." He took her hand and they walked outside, "Let's go to Maggies, grab some takeout and go and eat it up on the ridge, does that sound like a plan?"

Amy smiled, this was the Ty she knew and loved, "Yes, let's do it." They walked hand in hand up to Maggies and got 2 burger and chips meals with a large chocolate milkshake to share. They jumped into Ty's truck and drove down to the ridge. During the dinner, Ty was telling her everything that had happened with Sammy. "Oh Ty, that must have been awful. You know you always have me though don't you?" She said rubbing small circles into the back of his hand.

The sun was setting, they were stood on the ridge watching the world go by, when all of a sudden a herd of mustangs came galloping across the fields. Amy smiled, she was in awe at the sight. She stepped forward to get a better look and Ty knew that it was now or never, he got the ring that he had been keeping in his coat pocket for weaks and dropped down on one knee, "Oh Ty, look, there is ghost!" Amy said turning back round to see Ty on his knee and a ring in the air. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Amy Fleming, will you do the honour in making me the happiest man in the whole entire universe and marry me?" Ty asked rather sheepishly. Tears started to well in Amy's eyes, "YES! OH MY GOD YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" she cried. Ty put the ring on her finger and stood up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much, I am literally the happiest girl in the world right now. You soon-to-be-Dr. Borden are one amazing man." Amy cried happily.

"Well, like I said, there really is only one girl for me," He smiled, "It is quite funny that that big bugger over there happened to witness this, considering he has caused a lot of trouble over these years." Ty chuckled looking at Ghost and his family.

"I know, it does seem rather ironic. Right, come on. I want to go and show this off to everyone. Let them know that I am not only in love with the greatest man in the whole entire world, I am getting married to him!" Amy exclaimed, with a huge grin on her face.

They got back into Ty's truck and headed off back home to Heartland to tell the family the good news.

The end.


End file.
